what angry ferret's don't like
by Aries-Goddess2000
Summary: Draco's been turned into a ferret,... again only this time by our resident bookworm. i own only twisted plotline M FOR A SMEXY SMUTTY REASON
1. turning ferret

_**What Angry Ferret's Don't Like **_

I wasn't the first with this idea, I got this idea from fire fawn's welcome to my litter box, so I ain't plagiarizing though similar mine has a lemony twist to it. XD

# I know I should finish my other fictions but writer's block is one hell of a bitch #

!!!ENJOY!!!

Now you might be wondering why there is a white ferret sitting grumpily in a cage, in the Gryffindor girl's dorm room. Not just anywhere in the dorm but on one Hermione

Granger's nightstand, of course surrounded by books, and of course this isn't just any old white ferret, you see this ferret use to be a student at Hogwarts school of witch craft and

wizardry, and not just any student but one Slytherin sex god himself the one the only Draco Malfoy. Now you maybe are wondering why and how he got into this situation?

Well it started the other day during potions when Draco had pushed one to many of our resident bookworm's buttons and spilled his shrinking potion on Hermione's uniform

causing her uniform to become the size of Barbie dolls clothing.

Later when she finally got out of the now ruined clothing, and returning to the classroom

she also noticed how once again Snape had turned a blind eye to the slytherin cruelty towards the Gryffindors.

A week later at the train station Hermione cornered Draco as he was getting onto the train home for Christmas holidays, she turned him again into the bouncing white ferret and

shoving him into her purse and waving goodbye to the Gryffindors. Hermione then turned back to the castle talking the whole way with Ginny.

Thus bringing us back to the ferret or Draco rather sitting in the girls dorm room at the beginning of the three weeks of Christmas break.

**Draco's POV**

'who does that bitch think she is, turning into this degrading rodent again. This is so embarrassing… oh what's this?' Pavarati Patil and Lavender Brown had walked in

from their evening shower wrapped in towels still dripping wet. 'Now if only… oh yeah, maybe being a ferret for Christmas won't be so bad, maybe it'd be a great present for

once. Maybe I just might not kill the Mudblood bitch.' Draco smiled his ferrety smile as both girls dropped there towels and started to dance to music coming form a black box at

the foot of granger's bed. 'Damn, where's a girl ferret when you need one?' Draco thought shifting from side to side trying to relieve some pressure, cuz as he was glad to

Find even as a little ferret he still had his large package (wink, wink I couldn't let him loose that now could I :P) "aw aren't you just so cute." A naked Lavender bent over his

cage trying to dislodge Hermione's tube top from behind Draco's cage. 'Oh god her nipples are perfectly framed through the holes in the cage.' Draco climbs the sides of his

cage towards the hard peaks of her breasts. Suckling on the little nubs of the naked girls engorged breasts causing the girl to freeze in her perusal of the top and moan. "What

Lav?" Pavarati came around to see what had caused the husky moan. "oh that's hot." Pavarati said right before she shoved her fingers into Lavender's dripping folds. "Oh yes

Pav harder" Lavender moaned causing Draco to lose his hold and fall to the base of the cage trying to see what the other girl was doing.

'Lesbians really are man's best friend fuck the dog. Draco thought as he watched the girls start to go at it, their moans filling the room. "look Lav. I think little Chucky wants to

play too." Pavarati said. 'Scratch that kill granger for calling my chucky.' 'come one let's play." Lavender said pulling Draco from his cage. Fleetingly Draco thought of running to

find help from some one to change him back, but what kind of guy would he be to pass up on every guy's dream to play with lesbians.

"Have a taste little fella. Isn't she sweet." Pavarati said putting Draco to lavender's wet pussy. Greedily Draco began lapping at the girls dripping juices as the two girls kissed and fondled each other above him.

"My turn big boy." Pavarati said shoving Draco into Lavender's face as she began licking and fingering the moaning girl's wet pussy herself. Lavender took notice of Draco's not so little growing problem and started licking and suckling at his engorged cock.

'god bless that woman and her amazing tongue.' The girls had put him back in his cage before they both fell asleep naked on Lavender's bed. 

Not that he minded being so contented at the time to complain. "girls I thought we all agreed that if you guys wanted to fuck that you'd close the curtains and put up a silencing

spell." Granger's voice came from the other side of the room as she shut the curtains herself. "how's my little bouncing ferret doing today?" The sarcasm was heavy in her

voice, Draco then turned around and try and kick his shit at her only to have it hit the edge of the cage and stop.

"that wasn't nice." She laughed before she climbed into her bed pulling the curtains closed, luckily for Draco the curtains didn't fully close. Looking through the gap Draco

watched as Hermione got undressed. Draco noticed on her shoulder blade she had two tattoos of mini wings on her smooth supple back. As she moved around reaching for the

many different articles of clothing Draco noticed that she had almost no excess body fat, her round bottom swayed enticingly as she moved her skinny legged jeans up her boy

shorts clad hips. Hermione's 'C' cup breasts were straining against the forest green sports bra tempting to escape their confines. Her once bushy untamable hair now lay in deep

waves down her back to her round pert bottom that Draco's eyes were glued to. Pulling on her tight black t-shirt and threading her white belt through the loops of her jeans on

her hips. "well I was going to give you a nicer cage due to the Christmas season but you had a hussy fit and through your fickle matter at me." Granger blabbered on smiling as

she walked out of the dorm room. 'I swear I'm going to get her.' Draco thought curling up into the ferret sock, grumbling to himself.


	2. steamy sexy dildo's:D

what angry ferret's don't like

sorry I forgot disclaimer in first chapter but guess what? Do you really think I own Harry potter or any of the Harry potter characters if I'm writing on **FAN** fiction, instead of making millions of dollars. I didn't think so. Sorry if I sound bitchy but it'd common sense and I've had one to many stupid people talk to me today. Sorry again I love my reviewers

!!!ENJOY!!!

Chapter 2

We last left off at our pervy Ferret Draco had not only lived one of many of the male fantasies with two women but he has also witnessed Hermione changing . XD now on with the lemonade… :P

Hermione's POV

'who does that freak think, that I'd let him get away with what he did!' Hermione fumed. 'let him think that he's gotten away with it but I'll get him when he least expects

it maybe before he gets on the train so everyone thinks he's at home and his parents think

that he's here.' Hermione smile evilly as she ate her lunch glaring at the over grown grease ball that was the potions master Severus Snape. 'oh and that bat won't get way his

bigotry has gone far enough. Harry and Ron really just need to go find a broom closet (lol I have nothing against them but I'm in the mood today to sadly make them gay. I don't

usually do it but hey it's my fiction :P) and to get their freak on already, these sex charged silences are enough to make one horny.' Hermione laughed quietly before

getting up and heading towards the non sex-pulsed air of the library well if you stayed

clear of the far back corner at least it was.

'where's the invisibility coat (yeah I know it's a cloak keep your clothes on,

please; leave the nakedness to the Hogwarts gang ;)) shit someone's coming' Hermione thought diving under the bed.

"um… Harry sit down, you said for my birthday that fro my birthday that I can have anything in your power that I wanted and that you would do anything to get whatever it

took to get it for me." Ron said ringing his hands. "Yeah Ron I know what I said. Did you think of something that you wanted?" Harry asked sitting on the bed. "Yeah, but close

your eyes and keep them closed, k, no matter what?" Ron said gaining courage kneeling down. Ron quickly unzipped Harry's pants "whoa Ron what are you doing?" Harry

stuttered just before Ron took Harry's semi hard cock into his mouth and moaned. "oh

god, Ron." Harry moaned loudly "oh harder yeah like that." Ron was shocked at Harry's

reaction causing Harry to wind his fingers into Ron's shaggy hair pushing him further

onto his hardening cock. This only served to turn Ron on all the more. Quickly Ron unzipped his fly and pulled his hard weeping cock from is confines of his pants

unknowingly right in front of Hermione's face, his hand going a mile a minute, his musky sent of Ron's cum surrounded Hermione making her shuffle to the top of the bed

away from a guy she considered a brother's cock. "Ron. Oh god. I'm going to cum."

Harry called huskily. "Oh… ok…um Ron?" Harry said uncertain of himself or what to

do. "Um, yeah Harry?" Ron said worried that he'd ruined his friendship with Harry. Ron got up and sat down beside Harry awkwardly. "um, I'm sorry Harry it's just that you said anything that I wanted and I wanted that so …" He was cut off by Harry pushing Ron

back onto the bed taking off both their pants and straddling Ron's hips. "I have only one thing to say, Ron." Harry said "um… yeah what Harry?" Ron said enjoying Harry's

weight on his lap, only wishing that he'd move in some way. "Do you want me?" He

asked removing his shirt and rubbing his cock against Ron's stiff cock. "Yes." Ron hissed out. "Good cuz I need you." Harry said as he slipped Ron's stiff hard cock into his ass moaning. Quickly and quietly Hermione tried for the door to escape the moaning naked

boys, only to slip on the silvery invisible cloak. Oh that's where he put it." Hermione thought ignoring the moaning sweaty men that she considered as her brothers she ran all

the way out of the Gryffindor dorm towards the lake trying to forget the noises she heard in the boys' dorm and of what she saw. The resounding sounds of slapping of sweaty skin

on skin bouncing around in her head. Although witnessing all that sweaty sex had got Hermione horny. 'to bad all the spells and potions have fried all the male populous of the

school as brain dead assholes.' Hermione thought as she pulled her vibrating deluxe dildo

named max out of her book bag. She confidently turned the machine on once she sat behind a cluster of trees by the lake. Hermione started to play with her nipples rubbing

the dildo along her pussy pushing it against her clit eliciting moans of pleasure from her. 'mmm to dry an easy fix.' Hermione thought as she brought the dildo to her lips licking

and sucking on the dildo wishing that it was a real cock, turning the switch so the machine came to life she easily slipped it into her tight wet pussy thrusting it in and out,

riding her orgasm to the fullest. Contently Hermione sat staring at the lake as she use her

panties to clean the fantastic machine, thoughts of her revenge coming to mind making her excited to fulfill quickly. She sprayed her perfume to disguise the heady sent of an

orgasm on her skin and headed down to say good bye to all but 6 girls of Gryffindor, as all the other's were headed to the Weasley's for Christmas. "Bye boys, don't have too

much fun." Hermione winked at Harry and Ron before running to say good bye to the others. "bye guys we'll miss you all." Hermione hugged the last of the Gryffindors.

"your turn to pay Ferret." Hermione said to Draco when she found him about to board the train home. She kissed him deeply then she turned him into the bouncing ferret from

fourth year. Quickly she slipped the shocked boy into the cage that was disguised as her purse. Hermione turned to the castle quickly starting into a discussion about the

Christmas holiday plans with Ginny and the other girls, laughing the whole way back to the castle.

if you don't have some thing good to say then don't say it comes into play. In other words constructive criticism ways to improve my writing none of this oh it's bad with out

reason or a way to fix it and no I won't remove the gay sex I have lesbian sex in the fist

chapter gay in the second and I'll leave you guessing for the third chapter ;) (wink, wink)


	3. singing elves and horny ferrets

A/N sorry I know it's been a while but my muse decided to go on holiday but it's back for now :D so on with the ferrety good ness 

What angry ferrets don't like 

Chapter 3 

Dobby entered the room to do his job of cleaning when he spotted crookshanks Hermione's cat sitting on his furry ass staring intisingly, well as intisingly as a cat can at the small elf. 

" oh hey big boy once I'm done don't worry once I'm done." dobby said picking up all the dirty laundry of the girls and throwing them in one corner. Dusting and washing the floors in meer seconds. 

'who the hell is that dumb elf talking to?" Draco thought from his cage. " I'll do miss 'mione's cage after ok come here big boy." dobby said pulling the lazy fat cat to him pulling out his cock from under the sheet that he had tied around himself. 

"oh my god!" draco thought as the elf began thrusting into the ass of the cat, but worst yet in Draco's opinion was that the cat he was sure was male was purring, and loudly. 

"oh yes pretty boy you are much better then miss winky." dobby said stroking the back of the cat as he thrust into him from behind. "is me better then mrs kitty of the crooked man ? Tell me crooksy ?" dobby groaned out coming close to his orgasim.

And to the shock and horror of Malfoy the cat began to purr louder and also to Draco's horror that even after his romp with the lesbians he was becoming horny again from this steamy session between elf and cat.

Craco began to lick and rub himself on the stuffed animal the mudblood had put in the cage, it didn't take long but when dobby shouted out his release draco came all over the animal. Climbing tiredly to the ferret hammic to rest while dobby came and cleaned up the cage. 

When dobby was finished he began humming an annoying tune. Smiling draco climbed down when the elf left and checked that the tape was in place preventing the door from closing, happily climbs back up to rest 

because he knew that class was about to let out and what the hey he might be able to get another round with the lesbian girls. Draco laughed him self to sleep. 

Hermione came back early from classes due to spare last period. Sitting down trying to get in some studying before Pavarati and lavender both come and make it impossible. 

Unknowingly as she sat down her skirt travelled up her leg showing her creamy thighs to draco .

Not and hour later the noisy twins both came into the room dropping their bags and books on their beds and going to Draco's cage to pet him and shower him with affection. Lavender picked him up and burried him in her over sized luscious breasts. 

" aw what a sweet baby, Hermione why do you keep this cutie locked up and stuck in such a small cage?" lavender said in a baby voice as she pet draco thoroughly 

"yeah hermy why he's like- as cute as a button though he does remind me of some one. I can't place who though." Pavarati stated looking at the white ferret. 

'damn these girls are dumb no wonder the mudblood never hangs out with them' draco thought as his foot began to bounce as Pavarati scratched behind his ear. (I know that's dog not ferret's but I thought it'd be cute to add it :P I miss my ferrets L I had to give them away L oh well that's life sadly) 

" be carefull he bites, and smells and …" Hermione stated " oh quiet hemry this cutie would never do that you're just stuck up" lavander stated putting draco back into the cage. 

"oh mouse do you have that tiny crop top with the frills, cuz I'd like to borrow it." lavander asked forgetting her earlier malious words, toward Hermione. 

"oh yeah…" Hermione knelt down on her plush crush velvet comforter reaching under her bed 

Draco watched as Hermione's skirt travelled up her creamy tanned thighs ' come on come on …' draco kept whispering to himself as he watched the skirt's seemingly slow rise up 

Hermione's thighs until her emerald green thong became visable to him. 'oh merlin on high, where's that stuffed camel when you need it.' draco thought 

"here you go lav. Now shoe I have only three pages left of the charmed text book." Hermione reprimanded jokingly. 

' later when Hermione and the girls of the gyrffindor female dorm had migrated down to the dining hall or where ver girls go when they suppose to be eating.

Images of Hermione bending over kept plaguing draco as he tried to sleep waiting for the night to leave so that he could also seek revenge on the little mud blood with the tight ass. " what the hell I did not just think that… the bitch turned me into this fucked up rodent…. I shouldn't be thinking about her luscious breast bouncing as she took off her top before a shower."

"The water traveling down her body, down past her long supple neck down between the twin heavy globes of her breasts, down the taught flat plane of her stomach the droplets traveling down between the creamy thighs as she bent over her round ass pushed up and ready."

Draco climbed out of his cage onto Hermione's bed, smelling Hermione's pillow as he thrust into it wishing it was the bookworm herself 

"To run my hands up and down those thighs gripping her ass as I thrust deeply into her wet tight pussy her moaning out with each thrust to feel her breasts weight in my hands to cumm all over her back. 

To thrust into her tight ass rubbing up and down her body. "oh…oh …oh ho good merlin fuck" 

Draco blew his load over Hermione's pillow before he curled back up in the cage to rest before he took out his revenge on the mudblood 

For turning him into this degrading animal and for making him as horny as fuck and not doing anything to help it. 

"REVENGE WILL BE MINE"


	4. naked men and short shirts

Angry ferrets

I'm baaaaaaaaack ! Lol I know it's been a while and I' am so very sorry for the wait. But life's been a little crazy, moving, brain block, stupid ex-boyfriends, work you name it hectic lol and I apologize in advance for all the dude's in this chapter but I was watching I surfer dude movie when I started writing.

Tell me if it's out of plot line it's been a while.

So on with my love, I mean story lol

(Sorry again hyped up on caffeine.)

"awe poor, poor draco, does Mr. ferret want a treat." Hermione said leaning down to his cage. 'I'll get you if it's the last thing I do.' draco thought 'though she does have a nice rack' one thing he was glad for was the bookworm's low cut loose tops.

"maybe now you'll learn were equals here if not that I'm better then you." Hermione said walking out of the room towards the bathroom

she desperately needed a shower after dealing with Harry and Ron today. 'when will those two learn that you don't mix bento root with wolfs bane.' Hermione thought to herself as she turned on the shower.

'what's this? The book worm isn't so meticulous' draco noticed looking at the door of his cage, the latch wasn't all the way closed. 'the little bitch will finally get what's coming to her' the little demon thought 'revenge will be sweet eh.' draco smirked to himself though I will miss the not having to deal with crabbe and goyle. Bt I will have to get my self a hammock I think its called that thing's comfy'

Pushing open the door slowly draco wriggled his little white furry body threw the door. Hermione softly singing to herself in the shower. Draco paused as he watched the water run down Hermione's lithe body the soap suds trailing down her smooth back. Her tattoos glistening under the dull light of the bathroom.

'damn' was all draco cold think 'figures a mud blood would have a voice and body like that.'

"shit, get back here ferret." Hermione said spotting his little white body watching her.

Quickly draco ran at her his sharp little teeth bared he attacked her ankles making her trip and fall trying to get out of the shower.

Knocking her out cold on the floor. Taking a chance draco scurried up to her, he slowly sliding down her body to the thatch of curls between her legs. ' oh so pretty' draco thought as he licked her slit and nuzzled her clit for a second moaning at her fresh taste, he's had pussy before but nothing tasting so sweet.

Hermione moaned as if coming to, draco took one more long lick of her slipping his tongue into her before running out the door.

"mmm damn, my head." Hermione thought as she got up ' damn that's cold.'

Hermione thought as she got out of range of the shower which was now throwing freezing water at her.

'The little shit got out damn, if he blabs… fuck' Hermione thought as she got dressed and headed down to the commons.

"hey Hermione, guess what Ron asked me to go steady with him. Ain't it cool, I mean if it's ok with you and all since everyone knows you like him." katya said twisting her hair between her fingers, her pig tails making her look 12 instead of 17 that she was.

"really?" Hermione said amused "well you have my blessing," Hermione started laughing as she thought about what she'd seen the other week.

A shiver of disgust ran down her spine, at the memory of there moans above her. It was like walking in on your grandparent's having sex not thought that any one wants to deal with.

"hey Ginny, what's up?" Hermione called watching the bouncy red head skip across the room a large smile on her face, her cheeks a brilliant red, and the hickey on her neck that she was fruitlessly trying to hide with her hair, that desperately needed brushing. "so what has our lovely firecracker been up to?" the resident bookworm inquired "who's the new boo?"

"nobody." the red head said quickly playing with her hair, while desperately trying to hide her smile.

"oh who am I kidding Harry finally asked me out and we just spent the last three hours making out and stuff." Ginny said her happiness and new cheery disposition stifled Hermione's ambition and moral sense to tell Ginny what she'd witnessed between Harry and Ron.

"so what's up with you?" Ginny squealed looking at Hermione's straightened hair. It lay flat down her back. "how did you get your hair to do that?" she said as she stroked the silk like hair.

"oh does it look bad? I haven't had a chance to brush it today. It's flat isn't it. It looks like a dead rat. It's gross, I should go get a hat." Hermione said turning to go to the girls dorms.

"don't you even think about it or I'll flay you like a fish." Ginny screamed catching Hermione's arm, and dragging her out of Gryffindor tower.

"oh looking good, book worm." a group of raven claw boys gathered around the charms room.

'That infuriating gryffindork, though she did taste good.' draco thought running along the walls passed a group of boys making them jump and scream like little girls from a rat.

'stupid, pricks don't know the difference from a ferret and a rat.' shit that great oaf is coming this way. Draco scurried into an open door.

'Shit.' was the only thought running threw his head as he spotting the old dwarf of a charms teacher snoring loudly on top of his book covered desk. The graying little man waving his wand around in his sleep muttering different spells. 'bloody hell.' draco thought as he dodged the old man's feather weight spell. 'damn bad enough I'm a rodent I don't need to be a flying rodent. Shit.' draco ran quickly behind a few desks to avoid having a pile of history text books being dropped on him. "aqueous" flickwick muttered his wand spouting icy water all over draco. 'if only I cold get that wand then I cold reverse that dumb broads, fucking spell. And one, two, three.' draco ran dodging the pile of chairs now an ant eater and the mound of flowers which were last week's test. 'shit fuck' was the last thought threw his head before flit wick's spell hit him straight on.

'shit I'm dead, I was better off with the freak. In the cage and the deranged elf. I don't want to open up my eyes . Wait eyes I have eyes that's good.' draco attentively opened his eyes. "yes, oh fuck yes. Everything is … just as it should be." draco began touching him self all over to making sure there was no fur in sight, before grabbing his crotch to make sure everything was in place and the right size. "Mr. Malfoy! What on earth are you doing? And where are your clothes?

And in my class room?" flitwck said spotting draco feeling himself up in the middle of his class room his face showing great pleasure.

"this is totally inappropriate, and vulgar now answer my questions what are you doing here naked, and why are you feeling your,… your .. Your groin?" the small professor was getting flustered at the sight of the toned pale boy before him in the buff.

a/n I was going to leave you here until the next time but you've all been such good readers that I'll continue for those dedicated J

"I forgot something in the dorm Gin I'll catch p with you in the great hall in a few minutes." Hermione said turning back towards the Gryffindor dorms. "alright, hey falon what's up?" Ginny said catching up with her friend from her year.

'now where did I leave that book' Hermione thought to herself as she entered the hidden door. Quickly she ducked behind the common room couch, from where she was studying the night before. "common baby she doesn't love me, or care about me I'm just a trophy to her, best friend of the boy who lived. The next best thing to the one and only Harry Potter. I love you and only you baby. It can be so very good between us."

Hermione peeked above the couch embarrassed for catching such an intimate conversation but curious for the gossip. There at the doorway to the was Ron leaning against the frame fingering Allison's long blonde hair as she giggled uncontrollably.

"oh Ronnie, baby how about we use the shower instead of the bed; I've never tried it there before hehehe." Allison giggled dragging Ronald into the bathroom by his collar.

'what the fuck? Didn't he just ask Katya out yesterday?' Hermione thought quickly dodging out of the dorm forgetting about her book.

Quickly scurrying down to the great hall to talk to Ginny.

"hey Gin, umm so what's new?" she said crashing down into her seat next to red head and a few other sixth and seventh year girls, and Neville.

"not much though I wish katya would stop talking about Ronald this, her Ro Ro that. Like come on

Don't need to here about my brother all the time and definitely not in that way." Ginny said stuffing her face in a similar fashion to her brother, only not as messy. "well then plug your ears since we hear you go on and on about your boo's until they aren't the in thing any more." Katya cocked her eyebrow in Ginny's direction. The red head ignoring the busting brunette.

Hermione began feeling so very guilty about what she'd witnessed in the common room.

"Katya, I think you need to break up with Ronald." "what why you said you were ok with s dating what the hell is this shit? You're just jealous that he isn't into you any more. That he got tired of waiting for you to pull your head out of the books to notice him. Well to bad he's mine now!" Katya yelled getting p from her seat and storming out of the great hall in a huff.

"what the hell was that?" Ginny turned to find out the reason for the scene. "when I went back into the dorm earlier I was on the floor looking for my book, which reminds me I have to go back and actually get that later. Oh yeah, well Ronald didn't see me there, he was fingering Allison's hair and claiming that she was the only one for him, that Katy was using him and all that shit." Hermione stated sadly looking at the door her friend went through. "bullshit Ron wouldn't do that he's to much of a nice boy it must have been some one else 'Mione. don't worry about it she'll come down. Now this meat pie is what you should be worrying about, is it suppose to be purple?" Ginny claimed poking the offensive baked good.

"I think dobby's been experimenting again?" Hermione's left eye began twitching.

"Mr. Malfoy. Do explain your situation."

"well sir you see, I …I don't .. want … to you see." draco began. "think carefully now" flit wick said tapping his foot knocking the cp of quills off of his desk.

"eh hmm, well sir it, it was a dare I'm helpless against a challenge and a few of the guys and I were playing truth or dare and all, so yeah I was dared to stand naked in your class for an hour and I thought it'd be better to do it when there wasn't any students in the room." draco lied quickly. "well then who was it?" "sir id rather not be a snitch in the slytherin house." draco amended quickly. "right you are Malfoy alright two weeks detention for indecent exposure though I'm going to knock a week off for being honest and up front about it and that you chose now instead of when we're in a room full of students, you'll spend that week alphabetizing my book collection. Now here's my cloak and get back to your dorms and try not to be seen." flit wick said turning and jumping down from his desk and threw the small door behind it.

Draco put the small cloak on having it hang just below his ass. The raggedy blue material showing it's age.

Draco quickly ran the halls trying to reach his dorm before breakfast ended.

"nice, new fashion trend drakie?" pansy sauntered out of the shadows wiping something from the edge of her lips.

"no but since you're servicing in the hall ways I'd say classes were cancelled and that max of raven claw will be needing a towel." draco said as he spotted the second year trying to be desecrate about leaving the small alcove while zipping up his zipper. The small freckled boy blushed a cherry red before running full speed away from the two slytherins.

"oh drake lol you're so much fun. So where have you been? Hook p with some dreamy little thing that you want to share?" pansy flicked her magically enhanced eye lashes at the blonde boy.

"No but if you don't shut up I'm going to shove my cock down your throat to shut you up." draco said sweetly. Not wanting to share in his revenge on the mindless mud blood.

"oh you are such a tease." she said trailing behind him, sending small streams of warm arm to lift the back of the cape so she cold stare at the fabulously firm butt. "now if only you were younger drake I'd jump you fabulously naked bones but then I don't do older men to much hassle. But here crabbe's sweater will probably cover more and with out you no one knows how to keep the dorms warm down here." pansy said handing the cold boy the large bulky sweater that hung down to drake's knees; and a amazing feet for Draco's 6ft 5 frame. "oh do shut up, what's been going on while I've been away?" draco said feeling weird in another man's shirt.

Causing pansy to laugh at draco pulling at the edges of the sweater as he climbed into the slytherin common room.

"yeah it must have been the lack of food playing with my vision. Ronald is to sweet to cheat." Hermione said walking slowly down the hall, "huh? I hope that isn't an other Bogart," Hermione said hearing something banging around in the hallway cupboard. Slowly reaching for the handle that was twitching every so often. Swinging the door open Hermione was shocked as to what she found in the small room. There standing with his pants around his knees, a naked girl kneeling behind him licking his balls and another naked girl moaning into a her missing shirt, her legs wrapped around his waist was … "Harry?"

Lol and I'm evil lol

It's good to be back though I think I might have lost a few of my marbles in the many moves I've done in the last few years lol

Any ways tell me how it's going and hopefully it's going great


	5. confusion

Angry ferrets

Lol I know I've had a few complaints as to what I did in the last chapter but there's one thing you must realize Harry and Ron are big quid ditch jocks they aren't going to be open gay, plus only Ron is gay though still in the closet; Harry on the other hand is bi and in full swing experiment mode and both of them are still with each other just not when any one else is around. Like the big macho jocks that is excepted in today's society is.

And I'm going to leave the psych analysis at that or I'll go on for days and so on with the story I know amazing twice in the same month after nearly four years.

"HARRY!…. What?" Hermione whispered in disbelief. "hey 'Mione… can we talk about this later I'm kinda busy at the moment… thanks, oh and can you close the door it's letting in a draft.

"eh!" Hermione said closing the door and walking away not sure of what to think twice she's been proven wrong today about the people she thought she knew best. "first it was Ron and Harry in the bed room but then they both show up and have girlfriends and not even a day later they're cheating, supposedly 'playing the field' like what the hell." this was the mantra running threw the bookworm's head as she blindly walked down the hall. "next thing you know Snape is going to prance down the hall in a tutu declaring his undying love for Hagrid." Hermione quickly looked up and down the hall to make sure Snape was nowhere in sight.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"DRAKE hey dude how's life? Where've you been like poker night wasn't the same with out you man." Dan the new American transfer student exclaimed spotting the fair haired boy walking into the commons.

"I was busy and unable to attend." Draco stated running his hand threw his hair while walking to the boys' dorm room "was it a girl? How was she?" "yes and it wasn't worth my time." Draco said slamming the door

"pans umm where are his pants or do I not want to know?" Dan said. Pansy started laughing to loud as she walked threw the arch way to the girls' dorm, leaving a very confused American sitting on the common room couch, scratching his shaggy brown hair.

"now where did I put those pants… oh there they… Crabbe, Goyle! What have I said about eating on my bed, or even in the dorms!" Draco yelled spotting the jam stain on the crotch of his Romanian sheer gremlin skin slacks.

"what next is going to go wrong?" Draco muttered to himself as he dug out another pair of pants.

"man where've you been?" Blaise walked in doing up his shirt. "I've been in what can only be known as limbo." Draco replied taking off the cape. "well I was stuck in Gryffindork tower for the passed few days." "And how is that limbo?" Blaise replied sitting down on his bed removing his dragon hide Italian made Gucci shoes.

"well the mud blood turned me into a ferret." "how's that a good thing?" "let me finish, well as a ferret the dumb girls of the lion house are horny mothers, he, he, well the girls didn't even clue in when granger said she named me Malfoy. But damn it was fun with the twin and the purple girl." Draco started laughing as he reminisced. "ah good times though I could have done with out the manic elf and beastly orange guardian.

Did you know Granger quiet know it all bookworm has a few tattoos?" draco turned to his lounging Italian friend "you're kidding? Really?" "yeah and it figures that she has a body to kill for. To bad that she has that foul blood in her veins." Draco said laughing. "sure so if I know you then I know you've got a plan and I definitely want in." Blaise jumped up as giddy as a school girl at mischief about to have on the Gryffindors. "oh I'm planning something alright, though I just don't know what yet." Draco said plopping down on the bed bouncing slightly before sinking down into the deep plush bedding and thoroughly enjoying the soft down filled comforter. "god I missed my bed though the hammock was comfy one misses a real bed beneath them." Draco began muttering to himself forgetting Blaise was in the room.

"if you want some alone time with the bed all you have to do is say the word man." Blaise joked at the sight of the one guy he trusted in the snake house, literarily rubbing himself on the soft bedding muttering to himself. "shut up man, you sleep on worn English sheep wool and wood chips for even a night and day and then get back to me when you touch a real bed again." Draco said with his eyes closed and a creepy smile on his face.

"so what are we going to do to get back at the lovely miss Granger?" Blaise said trying to bring them back to the topic at hand. "oh and did you know that boy wonder finally found his balls and asked the weasel's sister out, and Ronnie boy asked out Katya the girl with the ass for miles?" "NO really, shit you miss a lot being stuck in a cage for a few days." Draco said thinking to himself while looking at the ceiling. "oh and that's not the best part," Blaise was getting giddy with his gossip, for once he knew something before the slytherin king himself. "oh and what pray tell has got you so hard that you're about to pop?" "well my royal Haines there is already a rumor about the weasel cheating on his beloved Katya, and I saw her….Granger walking weirdly from a cupboard." "and the nerd walking weird is something new?"

"well she didn't have a book in her hand at the time." Blasie responded "really fuck call the ministry quickly the world's about to end" Draco joked "anyways so I decided to check out what it was that had freaked the wonder brain out maybe I could se it against her or Gryffindor in general later right. And do you know what horrible sight I saw?"

Draco just gave Blaise a look, "well I saw the one the only… the indescribable … the unbelievably horrifying though hilarious sight.." "Blaise if you don't hurry up I'm going to hang you upside down from the rafters in the potions lab and throw spit balls at you. So on with it" Draco was getting impatient.

"well it was boy wonder." "wupty do dah day next you'll tell me he blew his nose." "well if you don't want to here how Potter was in a very compromising position, with… dun, dun, dun." Blaise had his hands stretched like he had just given the big finally on a grand show. "really Blaise, I don't need to know what Weasley and Potter are getting up to." Draco stated falling back onto his bed. "well that's just it it was with two girls Lucy Cobb from hufflepuff and Clara Newland from Ravenclaw. Ginny was in the great hall defending her beloved brother against claims of him cheating." Blaise stated with an evil smirk growing on his lips.

Draco's face lighting up like new years fireworks. Blaise had just given him the biggest treat of the century, "we just might not have to do anything to ruin the trio, knowing the mud blood she'll want to do the right thing and tell about what she's seen and then the school will hate her, she won't be the teacher's favorite for attacking the wonder boy's integrity. And if she's the one claiming that Ronnie boy is cheating then you can bet that he is and then half the girls find her proclaiming that the two fame wonders are lying cheating evil people after 'they' brought down the big bad Greyback, though Voldie is still out and about, but they are the hero's we all know that Granger is the one who thought up the plan and put it into action them bumbling alone behind her. But in the end her own virtue will be the cause of her down fall oh it is going to be oh so sweet especially when we rub it into her face when it all goes down. Oh Blaise I can taste revenge's sweet nectar already." Draco began to get manic with his plan as it started making him light headed and giddy as ever waving his wand about, no one else had or ever would see them in such a vulnerable state.

*poof* "what the hell?' Blaise stated now staring at a furry ferret sitting on his best friend's bed, surrounded by the clothes his best friend was wearing a few moments ago.

"damn what was that?" Draco said sitting naked on his bed naked n front of his friend. "damn shit, did I just do that?" "yeah" was all Blaise could say in response.

"do you think?" "that the spell book worm used?" "maybe, damn things keep getting better, being an anamugas could really be useful oh this is sweet." Draco started laughing, Hermione's spell was meant as punishment but turned out to be helpful in making the most conniving slytherin an unregistered shifter.

"watch out Granger, payback is going to be sweet." Draco said to himself once Blaise went out of the room claiming sandy 'sling back' Morgan, was on the rebound… again.

Sitting up in her room Hermione stared blindly into Draco's now empty cage. Thoughts of the day running threw her head, 'first Malfoy sees her naked then escapes to who knows where. Secondly Ginny started dating one of my best guy friends', thirdly Katya begins dating Ronald and starts spreading rumors that I'm jealous of her and Ron. Forth I forgot to style my hair this morning. Fifth I catch both my best friends cheating on there spouses for the lack of a better word, and both act like nothing is wrong about it. Sixth classes start tomorrow and I'll probably get detention 'cause Malfoy is sure to run straight to snape who hates me. He's always making me clean the biggest and dirtiest cauldrons (I don't know why that looks like it's spelt wrong but spell check says it's right) and he stares at me the whole time from behind his desk, and my list of things to go wrong today is just going to grow since I still have a third of the day to go meaning I have to face the boys.'

"Hermione, there you are, we were wondering where you had gotten to. Having a little fun on your own? Don't be shy maybe I can help you? Me and Lav, well we help each other out … all … the… time." pavarati said trying to be sultry as she crawled closer to Hermione. "um no … thank you… pav I wasn't doing… that. I was zoned out tallying up the shit from today. Can you believe that she actually said that I was jealous of her and Ron. Like really?" "well you guys do hang out a lot." pav said embarrassed about revealing her and lavender's secret. "pav you can not and I repeat can NOT have any feelings for I guy after you've seen him shit himself drool all over a roast like it was his only meal in a month. Plus have you ever been stuck in a 6 by 4 room with him and Harry after chili night in the weasley house, but then again it's probably why Ginny, Molly and I started making them sleeping outside on those nights." Hermione thought carefully at the last part. "Really, that's gross." "tell me about it I've lived threw it." Hermione said getting up and heading to the girls' bathrooms. "hey herm's have you seen Harry today he said he'd lend me his potion's book bt I haven't seen him all day."

"umm yeah I have he was heading out to the court yard so he might be kicking a ball around or something?" Hermione claimed evasively.

"herm's you're not very good at lying." pavarati said giggling.

"where did you really last see him?"

"naked in a closet with two girls, he told me to close the door I was letting in a draft."

"wow that was really good I almost believed you there for a minute… Wait you can't lie for shit, you're serious. What the fuck? What are we going to tell Ginny? We have to tell everybody now. Hey wait mione ummm when did you get a tattoo on your back? Or arm or … wait you have a tramp stamp, you goody, goody bookworm? I don't have one and I sleep around." pav whined staring at Hermione as she changed out of her school uniform "hey where else do you have tattoos?" "never you mind, and please don't tell Ginny just yet I want to talk to both of the boys first and if and only if they don't amend there ways will we find a nicer way of breaking it to her alright? Ok then I'm off to find them. Oh and pav you ever need help and lav's not around." Hermione said when she reached the door, pav's eyes lighting up at the thought of having the virginal bookworm of Gryffindor "dobby the house elf would enjoy helping you out." Hermione smirked as she walked out the door when pav started really thinking about it.

Hermione laughed lightly at helping her friend with her personal problem.

'was she serious, a house elf? Never tried a house elf before.' pavarati "DOBBY!" *poof* "you're misses called." the green eyed creature called disappointed that he was taken away from watching winky and hagrid _interact_. "yes, I did now strip and get up on the bed." pav said turning to turn on the wizard radio. "what not naked yet I guess you need help then." pav said kneeling down in front of the elf slowly removing the mismatched clothing from elf's small frame. "what do we have here? Oh nice." she was pleasantly shocked at the surprise the elf had. "my you are a tripod." she giggled to herself, making the elf grow a creepy smile before pouncing on her knocking her to the ground and tearing her clothes off of her, before flipping her over on all fours. "now misses want to play, we play dobby's way." the small elf's massive cock rammed into pav's ass nearly making her slip from the force. "oh god, mmm fuck me, pull it out, pull it out. It's to big, my ass can't take it. Put it anywhere else but take it out of my ass. Please merlin on high please." she began to cry. "misses no more want to play?" dobby said near tears as he began to slowly pull out. "good gravy, put it back in put it back in." pav began to moan feeling the loss of his cock when he pulled out. "alrighty misses, we play for long while." a manic smile came over the elf, he hadn't a good fuck since madame Malfoy, sure he'd had the other elves and mrs Norris a few times but there was nothing like hman woman they knew tricks to curl even his boney toes.

He leaned forward reaching as far as he could to grip her nipples in a vice like grip between his long fingers twisting and pulling them every which way as he pounded into her from behind. "me is going to fuck you so hard yous no want any one else ever again." the little elf crawled up her leg, all the while pounding into her, trying to reach a new angle which began to make the young student cry out and moan and begin to push back against him, writhing and twisting. "oh misses you're going to flood the room. Dobby enjoy cleaning it up later, maybe he make a you lick it up when wes a done here." the elf's speech becoming slurred as he began to reach his own climax, squirting his love mix into the weeping girl.

"oh,… oh yes, don't stop, oh… yes… faster. Oh YESSSS!" pav screamed causing everyone in the common room to blush and stare at the girl's dorm room stairs.

"me thinks we need to try new position now." his green eyes nearly glowing.

"oh I think we need to try many, many more positions little man. We are far from done." she said swinging her long hair over her shoulder before throwing him onto the bed and straddling him.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"figures when I need those two they are no where to be found. Damn it I'm going to send them an owl." Hermione said after searching all the spots she could think of sans the closets, she gave up looking in them after spotting shamus fina-ginn seamus' little brother going at it with the dark skinned charms tutor named Cassie like they had dripped each other in to dye for gravy.

And then spotting Blaise Zabini and Lucy Mitchell in a weird position she swore was impossible for the human body to do. She left them at it when Blaise started hitting on her and saying how much he could teach her as he pounded the little mousy blonde girl, her eyes rolling back in her head.

upon reaching the top of the owlery, scrabbling to grab a piece of paper or of her bag, Hermione ran in to a solid wall of man. "miss Granger, not p to some mischief are we?" the imposing figure of the potions' master emerging from the shadows staring at Hermione's legs that became exposed when her skirt rode up when she was knocked down. Quickly Hermione started pulling down her skirt as the greasy slytherin walked down the stairs and toward the castle. No sooner was the potions master out of sight did she see the mousy little hufflepuff scurry past her the girls hair in disarray obvious hickeys on her neck and her skirt still rolled into itself from behind showing the girl wasn't wearing and undergarments to cover her red whipped ass.

"has Hogwarts gone sex crazy? Or what?" the muggle born asked herself as she picked herself up off the dirty floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**hey aries2000 here **

**sorry for taking so long to update a mix of writter's block, computer problems and**

**problems at home mixed with multiple moves, aren't a good mix for writting. lol :P **

**hopefully my beloveded readers haven't abandoned me, and except my heart felt **

**apologies for the extended delay.**

**hopefully those who review can also give some helpfully ideas to help shorten the **

**length between chapters.**

**my apologies again for the delay and hopefully i won't be in need for any more delays and **

**or anymore lengthy pesky author's notes :) **

**please if you do review please though out some random idea or word that maybe on **

**your mind after reading.**

**you never know what will spark the next stroke of genius or lame chapter that can progress**

**the plot line and continue the story **

**from my mind to the page to your computer **

**also please vote for which fiction i should focus on first so i can slowly get them all finished **

**vote and pray to the gods on high that your fave is the first to be completed ;) **


End file.
